


queen of the night

by NeverNothing



Series: prompts [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Flower viewing, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Kuroo wants to show Kenma something at the botanical garden of his university.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	queen of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todxrxki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/gifts).



> #11 "We could get arrested for this." for [mads](https://twitter.com/todxrxki)

In the middle of the night, they were standing in front of an iron gate by an isolate lamppost, the full moon their only companion. A gate that had a blaring  _ Do not enter after visiting hours _ displayed in plain sight. It was obviously after visiting hours. Rubbing the bare skin of his arms, Kenma surveyed their surroundings. “We could get arrested for this.”

Even though it was close to midnight, the weather was still comfortably warm. Especially after the summer heat they had to endure the entire day, the air had cooled to a degree that was not too warm without getting too cold. Kenma had never been more thankful for his house owning an air conditioner than he was today but being outside right now proved to be alright.

Kuroo just harrumphed and continued digging in his pants, decidedly unbothered. “Objection noted and dismissed.”

“Kuro.” Kenma was less amused as he watched Kuroo and was still contemplating to just leave.

“Don’t worry, I got this.”

“There is a shield over there stating that entering after opening hours is not allowed.”

Finally, Kuroo found what he was looking for. He pulled it out for Kenma to see and grinned. “Is it still not allowed if you got a key?”

He did have a key in his hands, but still. “Kuro.”

“Yes, dear.” Kuroo had his back turned to him again and his tone was airy  – airy and annoying.

“How did you get that key.”

A mock gasp and if Kuroo didn’t have his back turned towards him, Kenma was sure he would have rested a sole hand against his chest to mimic pain. “Kenma, are you doubting me?”

“You have been doing lots of questionable things these past few years. I know you.” He did but they had both promised to never talk about these incidents ever again. And yet, here they were. Special circumstances called for drastic measures after all.

It was impossible to deny but that did not mean Kuroo would stay quiet. “I am disappointed, really.”

“Now imagine what it must be like to be me.” Kenma’s voice was still completely deadpan.

This was ultimately what made Kuroo broke their banter with a laugh. “Alright, alright. I lost. But relax. Trust me, it’s fine.” He had already opened the gate and motioned Kenma to enter.

“This semester, I’m doing my botanical internship here, it’s alright for me to be here even after opening hours,” he continued to explain as he gently pushed Kenma through the gate. “Actually, my supervisor asked one of us to be here today to report on the progress and I volunteered. So, no worries.”

Kenma still seemed sceptic but acquiesced and let himself be dragged wherever Kuroo wanted him to be.

Less than a beat and Kuroo noticed. The hand that had rested on Kenma’s shoulder brushed down to take his hand. “Now come on, I want to show you something.”

Together, they stumbled through the dark garden. It took Kuroo a moment to remember he had brought a flashlight. Turning it on made it better, at least they were no longer wandering around the complete darkness but that did not mean Kenma had any idea where they were supposed to be going.

He had already gathered that they must be at the garden. The botanical garden near Kuroo’s university, if what Kuroo was saying turned out to be true. Question was what they were doing here.

Undeterred, Kuroo lead him somewhere with Kenma following along. Even though Kuroo would surely never leave him in a place like this in the middle of the night, Kenma still felt unsettled. Walking around the area, Kenma started to lose his sense of time. The loose grip Kuroo had on his wrist was grounding.

Beside the stony path they walked on, he could trace flower beds and growing fauna, color of which was lost on him. Isolated, trees and taller grass decorated the sides, sometimes trails leading off to greenhouses which insides eluded him. Shadows that were impossible to identify were all around them and Kenma surely hoped those were all just plants.

What he saw when they finally arrived at the place Kuroo was so carefully leading him to took his breath away.

The greenhouse they ended up at was stifling, tropic heat and high humidity that made Kenma’s shirt stick to him uncomfortable. Surrounded mostly by darkness except for Kuroo’s flashlight, Kenma’s eyes still have not completely adjusted to his environment. There was the greens of plants and succulents that were gleaming moistly and then, the sight that made Kenma’s breath stop.

Reminiscent of a water lily, a white petaled flower was staring back at him, at his eye level. Drops of condensed water forming beads that reflected the light and made it shine even brighter even though the bloom had not fully opened yet. It was held by a green vine.

Multiple layers of waxy petals that still sustained its delicacy, forming a circular shaped flower that was surprisingly big, spanning the wider than Kenma’s palm. Narrow, reddish leaves composed the outer layer and, extended outward, revealed another white row of isolated petals that spread away from the bloom itself.

A fragrant and sweet smell filled the humid air and Kenma breathed it in deeply.

“The Queen of the Night  – or well,  _ Epiphyllum Oxypetalum _ if you care about the formal term. A type of cactus that blooms at night.” Kuroo was nervous, he was falling into a terminal rant. With his phone, he quickly snapped a picture and then put it away again just as quickly. “We’ve been expecting its bloom any day now, that’s why we’re allowed to visit. Witnessing this is actually a rare event. The bloom will last until dawn and then its petals will wither.”

Kuroo was scratching that neck, gathering himself once again. “I remembered there was this one flower in the MMORPG you were playing recently where a night blooming flower was the main quest. You mentioned how pretty it looked. Well, I thought I’d show you a real one.”

“Kuro.” Kenma was not sure what to say. His gaze was drawn to the flower, conflicting with his desire to look at Kuroo. Kuroo, who had made him leave his house in the middle of the night just to show him a night blooming flower Kenma had commented on while playing games.

“This is breathtaking,” he settled on then, not sure if he was talking about the flower or Kuroo himself.

The nervousness on Kuroo’s face vanished and a silent satisfaction settled in. The flashlight, that was still illuminating the flower was reflected in his eyes. There was emotion that took Kenma’s breath away. “I had hoped you’d say that. I mean, I wasn’t sure if it would bloom today out of all days, but I had a feeling.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, caught in the fragility of the moment. He reached out, grabbing the hem of Kuroo’s shirt with one hand. Right now, despite the heat, he just wanted him closer.

As always, Kuroo seemed to be able to read what Kenma was thinking. He stepped closer, first positioning the flashlight nearby to illuminate the area they were standing in. Then he pulled Kenma against his chest and curled his arms around him to meet by his middle. With a sigh, he rested his chin on Kenma’s shoulder. “Let’s watch it bloom together. It should fully open up within the next hour.”

Kenma made a sound of agreement and leaned back, for once not even caring that it was too hot for body contact. Feeling Kuroo’s chest against his back, he was comfortable. And so they waited. 

In full bloom, the flower was even more beautiful. The sweet smell filled the air, clouding his senses. It did not look exactly like the flower in his game but seeing a nocturnal bloom physically in front of him made it even better. The way the light reflected from the drops of water on its petals was mesmerizing. Tilting his head back to glance at Kuroo who still held him tightly, Kenma noticed Kuroo was not even looking at the flower but instead returning his gaze.

“Why are you looking at me?”

“Can’t I?”

“Kuro,” Kenma whined. “You’re embarrassing.”

His eyes dropped to his lips, then found his eyes again. Voice low, he mumbled. “I am?”

Without any force behind it, Kenma hit the arm that was holding him. A silent protest.

Kuroo only chuckled and pulled him closer to his chest again. 

Straining his neck to look at Kuroo again, Kenma turned in his embrace to face him. Kuroo’s gaze has never wandered from him in the meantime, his hands resting against his lower back now.

Tipping his head forwards so their foreheads were touching, Kuroo pressed a kiss to his cheek, then another one to the edge of his mouth. “You are a much more beautiful sight though.”

Rolling his eyes with a snort, Kenma’s ears still blushed. Along with a cautious flow of his arms, coming up to cradle the side of Kuroo’s necks, his gaze rose. The fragrance around him must have gotten to his head as he bridged the remaining distance between them, drawing Kuroo in for another kiss.

Against the backdrop of the queen of the night in full bloom, home in Kuroo’s arms and marvelling at the way they just fit, nothing more had to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou)


End file.
